Family
by Ryan C
Summary: Dallas and Ponyboy and Sodapop did some graffie and Darry is pissed... What's going to Happen To THE Trio? Warning: SPANKING and Dallas is part of the family!
1. Chapter 1

I Am Gonna Do The Impossible.

The Most Crazy Thing EVER!

This Goes Out To TimShepard'sGurl :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darrel Curtis was sick of the trouble his family was causing.

He was just woken up from a police officer who called his house to tell him his brothers and Dallas Winston were at the station for spray painting a store. It was three in the morning and he had work tomorrow... at six am. These boys are gonna have hell to pay.

So into the truck he goes to the station, his knuckles white from grippin' the wheel to hard.

They were dead and that's included the Dallas 'Devil Child' Winston.

"Soda... We are dead." Pony groaned, Soda knew that but he didn't wanna say anything that might scare his baby brother.

"Calm down, Pony. The worst he can do it ground you then your done. JUst have a smoke and fucking breathe, kid. Before you pass out." Soda looked at Dallas, he knew Darry would probaly sp- punish them when they got in the door, Dally didn't. Ever since Johnny died, Darry has tooken Dally in. Like he is his own brother. They got the papers signed and everything, it legal but Darry will probaly just ground him... right?

Then they heard it... They bellow that made the colour of each fave drain and lips tremble.

"Where are they!?" Darry screamed marching into the police station, extremly angry, his hand in tight fists, an officer pointed towrds the three children on the bench. Pony was pale looking scared, Soda looked like he was going to fanit and Dally was just avoiding eye contact.

He storms over towards them, pulling them to a standing point.

Dallas flinched and got angry.

"I want you to all go to the truck and sit there, I will be back with you in a second." They all stood infront of him, Darry then landed a hard **SMACK** on each backside, they each yelped and ran to the truck. Dally was in shock, pure shock.

He was the infamous Dallas Winston, he had a record a mile long. He was always in jail or acting like a hood then he got spanked... **SPANKED!?** How could this happen? He got more angry each second then Soda put his hand on his shoulder.

"Darry has spanked me before." He whisperd, Dallas looked at his puzzled.

"When?"He muttered, Soda shrugged.

"When I went to Buck's party. He caught me with the truck and he spanked me good. I couldn't sit the next day." Dally looked shocked, he was about to say something but then Darry jumped into the car.

"Not another word." He sneered and raced home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darry pulled into the driveway, pulling each boy inside the small house.

" Ponyboy Micheal! Sodapop Patrick and Dallas Anothny! Why on earth did you do this? Are you sick of life?" Darry yelled, they each winced.

"Alright. I want you to each to go to your room. I will deal with you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Need Beta : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pony's P.O.V

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Fucked.

That was the one thing on my mind.

But I wasn't stupid enough to say that in school.

"Mr. Curtis. Will you please come to the front of the class." Mr. Scott growled to me, I felt my face plae.

'I did not just say that out loud did I?'

"Yes sir?" I quizzed once at the front of the class, I could feel my classmates eyes on me, I shivered with nervous-ness.

" Did I just hear you curse?" he asked, I looked at my shoes, why? Why did I just swear? Why? I shivered again but this time I was shaking with terror.

"Yes sir. I am sorry though, it just slipped out." I was trying to dig out of this hole but from the look on Mr. Scott face, I was just going deeper.

"Alright, please put your hands in front of you." Mr. Scott took a thick ruler out of his desk, I almost started to cry but Greasers don't cry in front of people. I shakily put my hands in front of me.

'I'm gonna get spanked at school then when I get home. Great.' I thought an angry scowl on my face then **CRACK! **I bit my tounge to hold the yelp that almost escaped.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

I yelped at the last one, nobody laughed like I thought they would.

Silence was in the air in the classroom, I could see some kids wincing with me.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

I could feel the tears well in my eyes, I kept holding my tounge, I was determined not to cry out. I didn't want to mess with the Greaser's name.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

I grimanced then the bell sang through the P.A. I can tell you now, I have never been more happy to hear that bell.

"You may go Ponyboy, " He instructed, "Read chapters 5-6 on the weekend." I quickly grabbed my things and left for my house. I was gonna read these chapters waiting for Darry to get home. I hope Mr. Scott doesn't call Darry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soda's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck.

Darry was gonna kill me. He was gonna punish me intill I can't sit for years. In fact, I don't see sitting in my near future, I do however see a funeral.

"Soda? You okay?" Dally asked me, I shrugged.

Dally began to work here to help out Darry.

Before I could anwser Dally in walked Ponyboy, his eyes are watery and his face was red.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" I asked, my baby brother looked up at me, his bottom lip jetting out.

"I got caught swearing today. Mr. Scott whipped my hands." Pony showed us his hands, they were beat red and purple-sih, I gave him a hug.

"Come on kid. You'll be okay." Dally rescured, Pony shook his head.

"Mr. Scotts probaly gonna call Darry and I gonna get it even worst tonight." He sobbed quietly, I shook my head this time.

"No cuz Darry wont know you did anything with last night, okay?" I said, Pony looked confused but I just hugged hin, Dally laughed at us both then anwsered the phone.

"DX Gas Station! Dallas speaking." Someone talked loudly into the phone, Dallas nodded his head then realized the person couldn't see him and choked out a "Yes sir. Well will be home right now."

Dallas looked over at us, "Darry wan't us home before he is. He want us to leave now and wait in our rooms."

I really hope Darry buys this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dally's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought just sitting in my room could be so boring. I'm usually in my room but never before have I wanted to die from bordem. I was either gonna die from never sitting or bordem... Man, this is a lose, lose situation. Great.

Plus, it was my idea. My idea to spray paint. The store keeper was just a dick to me and always saying 'I was stealing' or 'Breaking things.' I didn't steal -often- and I rarely broke things. So I was gonna mess the store up, Soda tried to talk me out of it but just joined me so if we got caught he'd say the punishment then Pony came along trying to get us out of trouble when he was walking home from the graveyard. He goes to vist his parents sometimes, when he has a rough day, He tried to stop us but then the cops came. He was just there at the wrong time but he wont tell Darry that.

Poor kid.

"Dally! You have any smokes?" Pony asked me through the wall, I looked in my pack to see it was mostly full.

"Yeah! I'll bring it to ya." I wonder out of my room to pass Pony the smoke forgetting about Darry's warning about whoever wasout of their room was getting in then and there. I passed Pony the smoke and as I turned to go back in I heard Darry behind me.

Slowly, I turned around, Darry glared at me.

"What did I say over the phone." He muttered not waiting for me to awnser before turning me to my side and landing 15 swats to my bottm, I yelled with ever swat.

"Now, you stay in your room. I will deal with you all later." Whimpering I went to my room.

This was gonna be a rough night.


End file.
